Victim of Rape Revised
by Lady Maya of Conte
Summary: Duke Roger rapes Alanna and threatens to kill her if she tells. But she does tell any way. Would they believe her? COMPLETE
1. The Dream

A/N: My first revised story starts here: Victim of Rape. I had written this story a while back and it brought great reviews. Now I will revise it to make it even better. I hope you all will enjoy. This chapter explains how Alanna came to the palace.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters: they belong to Tamora Pierce. I only own the plot. Any names you do not recognized are my own.

Chapter 1: The Dream

All was quite throughout Trebond. Zara was checking to see whether or not two small children were sleeping. The maid checked the girl's room. Ten year old Alanna of Trebond was sound asleep, clutching a small wooden sword. Next door her twin brother, Thom, was working with his magic. Zara knocked on the door and opened it. Thom was glittering with purple: the color of his magic. Also the color of his sister's magic.

"Time to go to bed young master," she whispered.

"All right Zara," Thom clapped his hands and the floating ball disappeared. There was a great amount of commotion outside.

"What are the guards yelling about?" Zara wondered out loud. Thom followed her outside.

"Wake up the lord!" a guard yelled at her. "Bandits are attacking!"

"Of course they would plan a surprised attack at night," Thom muttered to himself. He ran to Alanna's room. Zara was already waking up Lord Alan.

"Ana! Wake up!" Thom yelled pounding on the door.

"WHAT?!" The door flew opened. Alanna was dressed in a shirt and breeches. "You can't keep the guards quiet. I can hear them from here."

Thom glanced down the hall. He knew something wasn't right. "Come on. The guards said that bandits are attacking. They would do a night time attack,"

Alanna swore loudly. The twin's father, Lord Alan, came running down the hall.

"You two stick by Coram," he ordered. Alanna rolled her eyes. She suddenly screamed. A huge bandit had come up behind Alan and slashed his sword at his neck, cutting his head off.

"RUN!" Thom yelled. Alanna stayed where she was. Thom clapped his hands and flames shot out of his hands, burning the bandit.

"Nice one kid," Hadiko growled. He raised his sword and ran him through without a second's warning. Alanna turned and ran. She froze horrified. Trebond was ablaze in blue, yellow and red flames. People were being killed in front of her. It was clear the bandits showed no mercy. Zara ran up to her.

"Orders my lady," she gasped. Alanna was sill quiet, surveying the scene. Hoof beats sounded. The noble girl and maid turned. The bandits fled, carrying with them whatever they can. Zara curtsied low as a man jumped off a horse.

"Check for survivors," he told the men behind him. They bowed and left. He looked at them. "Are you two all right?"

"We are fine your majesty," Zara answered. With a start Alanna finally recognized Roald, the king of Tortall. She bowed low with a muttered, "your majesty,"

King Roald glanced around. He was checking for any more bandits. "You two will stay at the palace," he told them.

"Um…I can't-" Alanna stammered.

"The least I can do," the king told them firmly. The two girls nodded in agreement.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading the story. I look forward to the reviews. This should be even better than before.


	2. Princess Alanna

A/N: Than you to Lioness Queen and Elfsquire90 for reviewing my story. Maybe when I get my chapters up I might get more reviews. I finally found the time to post another chapter up. I just started school.

Chapter 2: Princess Alanna

Sixteen year old Princess Alanna awoke with a start. She glanced around her room, frowning as she rose. She grabbed her sword and glanced around. She knew someone was in the room. "Whose there?!" she called out, violet eyes scanning the room. Eighteen-year-old Prince Jonathan grinned, trying to hold his laughter. "Answer me!" Alanna yelled. "I know you are in here whoever you are."

Jon held a pitcher of ice cold water. Shoulders shaking with silent laugher he threw the water and ice on Alanna. She shrieked and dropped the sword. The prince couldn't help it: he roared with laugher.

"Jonathan! I am going to kill you!"

"I _had_ to get you up somehow,"

"Leave," she snapped, fingering the ember stone around her neck. The stone was the same color as her eyes. Her eyes blazed with anger.

"Or what?" he teased. As an answer Alanna picked up a knife and threw it at him. Jon dodged the knife and left. The princess growled under her breath. She was dripping wet and cold. Great, she thought. Just wonderful. It's just what I need first thing in the morning. Oh he's gonna get it. I'll make sure of that. She grinned. Faithful leaped onto her bed as she got dressed. A light purple shirt and dark purple beeches. Jon appeared at her door.

"Hurry up already," he complained. He laughed, seeing her skin pale. Alanna held a ball of violet fire in her right hand. With a snarl she threw it at him. He ducked and it hit the wall.

"You have to find something else better than that," he remarked cheerfully. "One point for Jonathan: Zero for Alanna,"

"Oh really?" She jumped on him. Both of tem fell to the ground. Gary and Raoul opened the door.

"Well that's something new," Gary commented.

"Yeah, they haven't done it on the floor yet," Raoul chuckled. Alanna and Jon scrambled to their feet. Jon took a look at her and his mouth twitched.

"What's so funny?" she snapped.

"Your hair is still wet," Jon was laughing so hard tears came out of his eyes. Alanna playfully punched him.

"Oh shut up," She snapped, crossed.

"Touchy for the first thing in the morning huh Alanna?" Raoul teased. Alanna fought off the need to burn him.

"Let's go shall we?" Alanna's voice was all to sweet. She left the boys behind, wondering what she was going to so to them. They were scared of her for a reason.


	3. Pranks

A/N: Yay! I'm finally getting my old fans back! Lol. Two new stories will be added pretty soon. One is just a one chapter short story. I will post up the third chapter for my fanfic Dark Time In Tortall real soon. I promise. Well enjoy reading the third chapter! And I sorta changed the original writing for this chapter.

Chapter 3: Pranks

Alanna was the first out of the group to arrive for Roger's class. She smiled sweetly as the three boys sat at the same table. Jon glanced at her wondering what evil plan she was thinking of. Raoul's mouth twitched. Gary shook his head as Roger walked in.

"Settle down settle down," he drawled. Alanna made a face. Se had never liked the duke. And it didn't help that he was Jonathan's cousin either. "Now for today we are going to-"

Alanna's thoughts drifted off. She muttered underneath her breath as a violet snake came out of nowhere. She silently directed the snake to Raoul. She watched as it slithered up his back.

"What the hell?!" He yelped, feeling the snake. Alanna's shoulders shook with silent laughter. Somehow she knew Raoul was kind of scared of snakes.

"Don't tell me you're scared of snakes are you Raoul?" She asked sweetly. He glared at her. The whole class was watching them.

"Was it you that created the snake?" He demanded. She grinned, twitching her fingers underneath the table. The snake vanished.

"What is going on?" Roger demanded, walking over to their table. The princess glared at him. "And don't you look at me like that Alanna," he snapped at her.

"And you can kiss-" Alanna stopped at the look on Jon's face. She grumbled the rest under her breath.

"You can see me after class," Roger told her. Alanna glowered until he walked off. Raoul placed a real snake on her shoulders. She gently stroked it, not afraid. After twenty minutes she glanced down at her paper. There was a drawing of Roger in a pretty sparkling pink dress and make-up with devil horns. She had written the following caption: "I'm pretty in pink. Don't make fun of me or I will hit you with my horns. "

To her the whole thing seemed funny. Jon took a sideway glance at the drawing and shook his head. He wondered why those two didn't get along. The look Alanna gave his cousin was pure loathing.

"Alanna?" Jon snapped his fingers in her face. She jerked out of her thoughts.

"What?"

"Class is over. And Roger wants to talk to you,"

She sighed and waited until everyone was out and then approached the desk.

"Your grace?" she said sarcastically.

Roger reached out and grabbed her wrist with his left hand. She gave him a look of pure hatred.

"Lemme go,"

"You had better behave from now on," he snarled. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," she replied through gritted teeth. He threw her away from him. She hit the ground hard.

"Then get out,"

"Whatever you say," Alanna told him. "Bastard," She muttered, walking out. As she closed the door Jon came walking up to her.

"Well?"

"He wanted to talk to me about my behavior," She was only telling half the truth.

"Ok," Jon didn't believe her. He'll ask questions later, she thought. They walked down to the hall for lunch. Gary took a peak around the corner. "She's coming," he told Raoul, who was dressed like Roger. He stifled his laughter. Hearing their voices he jumped in front of them.

"Hey Raoul," Alanna said carelessly. He scowled.

"Damn it. What the hell are you scared of?" He ask. Alanna only grinned at him and walked on. Raoul glanced at Jon.

"Spiders," the prince muttered a he passed.

"Ha!" Raoul gave a yelp of triumph. Finally it was payback time. I will get you back Alanna, he thought. For I have sources.

"Can you two give it a rest already?" Gary wanted to know. Raoul looked at him as if he was crazy. "Never mind. Forget I said that,"

Raoul stopped Jon before he entered the hall. "I need you to lure Alanna into the practice courts. I got the fake spider,"

The prince grinned and shook his head. "Sure," he walked into the dining room. Alanna was waiting for him.

"What did he want?"

"Nothing," he lied.

"Uh huh," the princess drawled. She didn't believe him.

"Actually I was wondering if you want to come to the practice courts when we get done,"

Alanna gave him a suspicious look.

"Yeah, I guess."

After lunch they went down to the practice courts. Raoul was in the shadows, waiting. Jon pretended to search for a wooden sword. He sneaked up behind Alanna and placed a medium size rubber spider on her shoulders. She thought she felt something on her right shoulder. The princess brushed it off and the spider fell in her hand. She glanced down it and yelped. The spider was thrown to the ground.

"Scared of spiders?" Raoul walked forward. Alanna wanted to kill him.

"I will kill you," she snarled.

"Now we are even. No more pranks alright?" Raoul held out his hand. Alanna hesitated then shook it. Hell no, she thought. I am not promising him that. Wait till Halloween.


	4. Rape

A/N: Finally gotten the time to post another chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Rape

Roger acted strangely around Alanna the next morning. He barked orders at her in class: in front of everyone. The princess finally lost her temper.

"Leave me the hell alone!" she yelled at him. "Just leave me alone! I am not your damn slave! Learn to do things yourself!"

The class held their breaths. Roger looked as if he wanted to kill her.

"Don't you dare talk to me that way!"

"Then leave me alone, bastard!"

The class was intense. Jon sighed and shook his head. Why don't those two get along? He wondered to himself. They were always fighting. Alanna flipped Roger off with her middle finger. Roger was restraining himself not to hit her. But he was getting close to. His hand twitched. Those two were always arguing in private. They rarely argue in front of other people. Alanna had clearly lost her temper. The prince could see it in her eyes, which blazed like violet flames.

"See me after class," he hissed at her. "Actually meet me in my study later tonight,"

Alanna glared at him. She clearly wanted to burst out with more words. She kept her mouth shut. Roger walked off with a last glare.

"Honestly can't you two get along?" Jon wanted to know as they left. Alanna gave him a look.

"Just 'cause everyone likes him does not mean that I have to," she retorted. "And I don't care that he is your cousin."

"You are getting married to me," he hissed at her, "and I want you two to get-"

"I WON"T!" Alanna stormed off.

"You know you could've been a little kinder to her," Gary and Raoul walked up.

"Can't we have enough privacy?" the prince snarled.

Alanna ran into the forest, tears running down her face. She rarely cried. What is wrong with him? She thought. She was referring to Jon. I tried to get along with Roger. He doesn't like me and I don't like him. The princess collapsed to the ground, exhausted. Something brushed against her arm. She almost screamed before seeing a small black kitten.

"Poor thing," she whispered, letting the kitten sniff her fingers. She lifted its tail to check its sex: it was a male. She gently lifted his head to check the color of his eyes. He own eyes widen. His eyes were violet, like hers.

"What are you doing out here wondering by yourself?"

She could have sworn the kitten replied he was alone. But kittens don't talk, or do they?

Alanna sighed as The Mother Goddess appeared.

"My daughter," the goddess whispered. Alanna was filled with shock: she couldn't move nor speak.

"M-mother?" she finally squeaked. This was impossible: the woman can't be her mother. Her mother died giving birth to her and Thom. Unless people become gods and goddesses after they die. Can they?

"It is strange that I come to you now, my daughter. After all these years?"

"Do people become gods and goddesses after they die?" Alanna asked hopefully.

"No my dear. They go to the Black God's peaceful realms. You must be born one."

The young princess couldn't think of anything else to say. "Why come to me now? Why couldn't you have come to me before?"

"I waited until the time was right."

"Alanna where are you?" Zara yelled. She wasn't that far away.

"My time has come to an end. Take this with you," The Goddess held out her hand. A small ember stone sat at the center of her palm. Alanna gulped and slowly took it. The Goddess vanished. The kitten pawed at her foot. She slowly bent down and picked him up. Zara ran forward and curtsied.

"My lady, you have worried us all!" she panted. Alanna looked at her in surprise. Two hours had passed while she was in the forest.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"His grace, the duke of conte, wants a word with you in his study."

"Wonderful," she grumbled. The kitten mewed in her arms. She gently handed him to her.

"Keep watch over him 'til I return?"

"Of course I will my lady. A new pet?"

The princess smiled. "You can say that,"

"Hello Roger. Lovely to see you," Alanna said sarcastically. He growled as she closed the door to his study.

"Don't take that tone with me, ungrateful brat,"

She growled. "I ain't scared of you,"

He suddenly grabbed her shoulders and shook her. She struggled and kicked hard. She bit down on his hand. Roger roared and released her. Alanna was thrown to the wall. She slammed against it and slid down. Roger stormed over to her and held her tightly in his arms.

"Lemme go!" she yelled. He kissed her neck. Alanna tried to fight him off: he had drained her of all her magic and strength. He threw her on the floor and took her clothes off. (A/N: keeping this at a teen but you know what happened). It was all over in fifteen minutes. It would have been more if Alanna hadn't stopped struggling. He stood.

"You tell anyone and I swear I'll kill you," he threatened. Alanna opened her mouth to retort but he slapped her across her face. "I mean it,"


	5. Truth comes out

A/N: ah!! I hate having wireless connection on my laptop. Kicks me off the internet. Any way thank you all for the reviews!

Chapter 5: Truth comes out

After Roger left Alanna acted at once. She burned her clothes and threw a new pair over her body: silk purple shirt and breeches. She grabbed a cloak and ran down to the stables. The princess winched in pain as she saddled Moonlight. The best part is that I can go anywhere without having either of them saying whether I can go or not, she thought grimly. They all learned early not to mess with her. Her temper can be explosive when she wants it to be. She quickly rode into the city.

Alanna stopped at a door with the healer's sign and knocked on it. The door opened. Mistress Cooper looked surprised that she had come on a late night trip to the city. More surprisingly were the tears that streamed down her face.

"What's the matter child?" she asked, letting her in. Alanna threw her cloak onto the back of a chair. She took a deep breath.

"Roger raped me," she said in one breath. Mistress Cooper blinked. The look on Alanna's face told the truth.

"Now if you mind telling me?"

Alanna took a deep breath once again and told the older woman what had happened.

"And are you going to tell Jonathan?" She wanted to know. Alanna immediately stood up.

"No!" she exclaimed. "I can't tell him about the rape! He will be ashamed of me! He'll-"

At this she stopped. How can she know what he thought of her when she told him?

"Roger is his cousin. He won't believe me anyway. He wants us to get along. But Roger never liked me in the first place. So how am I supposed to be friendly with him? He always hated me," She felt better voicing her thoughts.

"Tell him," Mistress Cooper suggested. "You won't know his reaction if you don't tell him,"

Alanna knew she was right.

That morning Alanna was more quiet than usual. She was not her bouncy, evil self. Jonathan knew there was something wrong with her. He stopped to talk to her before lunch.

"'Lana what's wrong?" He asked concerned. Alanna sighed. She had to tell him.

"Um…Roger-"

Jon sighed. "What did he do?"

"H-he r-raped me," She turned to run off but the prince grabbed her arm. She spun around to face him. His face was pale and his eyes were bright with something she couldn't quite name.

"Are you-?"

"Yes I'm telling you the truth!" she cried. "Honestly Jonathan, would I lie to you about something like this!!!!"

"But-"

"Look: I know you want us to get along. And I've been trying! Honestly I have! He does not like me! He never liked me. And I don't give a damn about him!" Alanna turned away, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs. Tears were streaming down her face. She wiped them away, growling silently. She rarely cried in public. Even by herself. Jon was silent for a minute. He grabbed her arm.

"We're going to Uncle Gareth," he told her. She nodded, not thinking. Faithful mewed softly, trying to get her attention.

_Tell the king as well. He also needs to know about this._

"I don't know about that," she whispered to her cat. By this time they had reached Duke Gareth's study. Jon knocked on his door.

"Uncle?" he called.

"Come in Jonathan,"

Jon pulled Alanna into the study. Her eyes went to gaze at the floor, scared.

"It's all right Ana. Go ahead and tell him," the prince whispered.

"Yes? Was there something you needed to tell me Alanna?"

"Y-yes your grace. Um…Roger r-raped me,"

Gareth was silent. Alanna stared at the floor, scared to see his expression. "Roger raped you?" he repeated. The princess nodded, finally meeting his eyes. Gareth frowned.

"I'll have to hear Roger's side before I make a decision. You know that," his voice was kind, with no hint of anger in it.

"No. Roger will say that I had made it all up," Alanna told him firmly. "And I refuse to tell the king and queen,"

"You have to," Jonathan whispered to her. The princess gave him one of her death glares. He returned it with one of his own. Gareth chuckled at this behavior. Like so many other people, he knew that Jon wasn't afraid of Alanna. He was one of the few who could deal with her tempers-big and small. He knew how to get her to calm down. Those two loved each other so much. Everyone around them can see that.

"Fine!" she snarled. "You win! I'll tell the king and be kicked out of the palace!"

"Father won't do that," he told her firmly. "Father would look into this carefully. He would hear both sides of the story before doing anything else. That is how he is,"

"Fine," Alanna grumbled. Jonathan shook his head and glanced at Gareth.

"I would like for you to come along to uncle,"


	6. Trial

A/N: I'm back!! Sorry for the long wait. I've been grounded and don't know when the next time I'll be back. So finally here is the next chapter!

Chapter 6: Trial

"I swear he did it! I swear by the gods!" Alanna cried. They where in King Roald's study. The king was silent. He turned to Jon.

"What do you think Jon?"

"Leave me out if it," the prince said hastily. Apparently he couldn't forget their fight two weeks ago, in which Alanna had accused Jon of seducing Delia. Alanna merely glared at him before turning to look at the king.

"I want a trial," she said sternly. "Your Majesty," she added.

Roald sighed. These days, it seemed that Alanna was arguing with everyone. Apparently, Roald didn't want a row with Alanna.

"All right,"

In Duke Turomot's courtroom, Alanna fidgeted in her seat beside Jon, listening to Roger's side of the story.

_He's lying, Alanna_ thought_, the sick bastard's lying_

"...and that's what happened," Duke Roger said, shrugging.

Jon coughed slightly. Alanna could tell that Jon-and the rest of the courtroom- did not believe him.

"So, her highness seduced you?"

Roger nodded.

"I don't believe you Roger,"

Everyone turned to look at Jon. There was an instant outbreak of muttering.

"Excuse me?" Roger blinked. His own cousin didn't believe him? He silently admitted to lying to get himself out of trouble. But he won't dare say that out loud.

"When Duke Baird examined Alanna, he said that there were signs of rape," Jon turned to Turomot." I personally would like to here Roger's side again, while I use my Gift?"

Duke Turomot nodded.

In the middle of his story, Jon used his Gift to see if Roger was telling the truth. He wasn't. Everyone could see that. Well everyone who could see magic.

"He lies," Jon said coldly.

Turomot looked at Roald. The king had used his Gift on Roger. Roald nodded.

"You of all people should believe me, Roald,"

All eyes fell upon Roger. He looked livid.

"You forgotten that some people have the Gift, Roger," Roald said coldly. "Put him in the dungeon. He'll be hanged tomorrow afternoon,"

"There you go," Jon said to Alanna once they were alone in Jon's rooms. "He's going to be hanged,"

"Are you mad at me?" Alanna asked quietly. Jon looked at her in surprise.

"Why would I want to be mad at you, Ana?" He asked, using their private nickname for her.

"He was your cousin,"

Jon shoo his head. "It doesn't matter," he told her firmly," I love you more,"

Jon pulled her in his arms. He swiftly kissed her, then let go.

"Are you ready?"

Alanna shook her head.

"I don't think so," she told him softly.

"We'll take it slowly,"

Jon again kissed her. Alanna relaxed in his hold.

"I-I think I'm ready,"

"Are you sure?" Jon asked. He did not want to push Alanna. The princess nodded

"No, I did not, Gary," Jon told his cousin stubbornly that morning. "I told Alanna-when we got out of bed- that I did not want to push or force her," He looked at them.

"You were listening!" He accused them.

"Gary talked me into it," Raoul said at once.

Jon shook his head.

"We cannot get a private moment with you two,"


	7. Hanging

A/N: well I am back and here is the next installment for this story.

Chapter 7: Hanging

The next morning dawned bright and cold. Alanna rolled over and stared at a wall, thinking. Today was the day that Roger was going to be hanged. (A/N: I don't know what they did to rapists back then.) She supposed she ought to feel bad for Jon. This was his cousin's hanging.

"Ana?" Jon asked softly. She turned her head to look at him. Her eyes glistened with tears. "Ana what is the matter?" He reached out and gently wiped a tear away.

"You must hate me," she muttered.

"Alanna, I do not hate you," Jon told her. His voice was firm, yet gentle. "You had every right to tell,"

Later that afternoon...

Alanna was pale as she sat down next to Jon. She ran her trembling hands down the front of her violet dress. King Roald looked sideways at her. He had forbid her to come. It was not something a lady would want to see, he had told her. Then again Alanna sometimes did not act like a proper lady. Alanna had shaken her head. She wanted to see her enemy and her rapist die. Queen Lianne herself was not there: she was with a group of ladies. Two guards were dragging Roger to the gallows. His blue eyes met the princess's violet ones.

"You Bitch!" Roger screamed, trying to break free so he could kill her. As if he could even try to kill anyone. The king had taken away all of his magic the night before. The guards held him tightly as they forced him to go on the gallows. There were a few people who were near them that didn't look to happy with this. Alanna glanced at Jon before speaking.

"Jon, who are those people?"

The prince looked to where Alanna was pointing.

"Probably some of Roger's people," Jon said thoughtfully. Alanna shot him a look. Jon shook his head.

"Don't think about them to much," he told her.

A boy of about nineteen glanced at the crowd. His brown eyes rested on Alanna.

"So, that's the princess," he muttered to himself.

"You know what to do, Mike?"

Mike nodded.

"_They will, no doubt, hang me for the rape. I want you to lure Alanna into the forest and kill her,"_

_That's impossible,_ Mike thought, glaring at Alanna. After the rape, Roald had increased security around Jon and Alanna.

_The prince is always by her side. _

A big, tall, man smacked Mike across the head. Mike glared and rubbed then spot.

"Ow, what did you that for?" he snapped. "That hurt,"

"In the evening," the man hissed, "lure Alanna into the forest and-"

"I know. I know. Kill her,"

"Good. We need a fair amount of her blood to bring Roger back to life," Lady Delia told him. "Roger said having an enemy's blood will make him even stronger when he comes back to life."

Alex snorted. "Good luck to try and capture the princess,"

"She's fast, and good with a sword," Mike cut in. He had watched her practice before.

"And her temper," Alex murmured. "Don't forget about her temper,"

"Are we going to admire the princess now?" the man hissed angrily.

"Now, of course not, my lord," Delia told him, smiling sweetly.

"Feeling better now?" Jon asked Alanna quietly, heading up to his rooms.

"I-I guess so,"

"What's on your mind?"

"Those people," Alanna told him quietly. "It looks like they're trying to plan something out,"

"What people?"

Jon and Alanna glared at Gary and Raoul.

"Are you now following us?" Jon demanded.

Gary and Raoul shrugged.

"Can't we be concerned about you two?" They asked at the same time. "There are people wanting to kill you,"

Jon scowled at them. "Honestly," He snapped, "Can you two follow someone else?"

They both looked rejected. Alanna smiled, and then scowled over Jon's shoulder.

"Speak of the devil," She murmured under her breath. Delia walked toward them, smiling.


	8. Questions and answers

A/N: This is not a chapter update. This is a question and answer chapter. I know some of you are complaining about the way I write Victim of rape-revised. So this part will answer your questions.

1. Where does the king suddenly materialize from in chapter one? Is he just hanging out near Trebond for fun?  
2. How do you justify Alanna becoming a princess?  
3. Why is Alanna taking classes with boys and dressing like a boy, considering that in the books the Tortallan court is shown to be very conservative?  
4. Why does Alanna talk, act and swear like a twenty-first century schoolgirl?  
5. Why is faithful mentioned in chapter 2 when Alanna doesn't find him until chapter 4?

1. King Roald decided to help out with the King's Own. The bandit had raided another town and was coming back to Trebond to finish the night of raiding. The king was riding alongside with them when a commoner ran up shouting that Trebond was being 'taken over'. Then the commoner died.

2. A few months after she moved to the palace Jon and Alanna started to realize they have feelings for each other. Jonathan decided to ask his father if he can be bethrove to her. Roald agrees, seeing how they had fallen in love.

3. Remember: Alanna wanted to be a knight. And the king had let her (well in the story he did) Fighting in dresses had to be difficult. Especially if it was long and frilly. So she had to dress like a boy to make sure she won't ruin them.

4. She is around the boys so eventually she starts to act like them. (Haven't gotten an answer for this one yet.)

5. That part was meant to be a flashback. Something was wrong with my computer when I wrote that.

A/N: Hope that explains everything. If you still have questions feel free to email me.


	9. Brining Roger Back

A/N: I know its been a while since I have updated my stories. I have finales starting next week. So anyway here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter Eight: Brining Roger back

"Jonathan, how about we go for a walk?" Delia asked sweetly. She's up to something, the princess thought. The prince shook his head.

"I rather stay with Alanna tonight. She needs me,"

"It's just for a short walk,"

Again, Jon shook his head. Delia was furious: her plan to withdraw Jon from Alanna was failing! After a few more useless tries, Delia walked off.

"It's all right, Jon," Alanna said softly, "Go ahead. I'll be fine,"

"You sure?" Jon wanted to know. Somehow, he knew that this will be a near fatal night for them.

Alanna nodded. They kissed and then Jon walked off.

"I'm tired of him always being near me," she muttered to herself.

"He cares about you, Alanna," Gary told her.

"I can take care of myself," she pointed out. Raoul grabbed her from behind. Alanna shrieked.

"Can you?" He asked. Alanna grinned at him sweetly, then, without warning, grabbed Raoul and threw him over her hip. He landed, his back slammed to the ground hard. Alanna smiled as she walked off.

"Alanna?"

"I'll be in the forest!"

"Is it just me, or does the room always seems to brighten after she leaves?"

Gary laughed. Mike sneaked after Alanna, unnoticed.

In the royal forest, Alanna had the feeling that she was being watched. In a swift movement, Alanna pulled out her sword. No one dared to mess with her.

"Who's there?"

"Your highness," Mike said mockingly, stepping forward, followed by Alex and Lord Haokiki (A/N: he's my own.)

"Y-you-"

Alanna stumbled backward. Mike, who suddenly appeared behind her, grabbed her. The princess yanked out of his hold. Haokiki lashed his sword out at her. The princess leaped back. Mike grabbed her again, pinning her arms to the sides, causing Alanna to drop her sword.

"Impressive," Haokiki sneered, "I can see why you're famous with that sword and temper of yours,"

"Let-me-go!" Alanna spat.

Meanwhile, Jon and Delia were alone. Jon wanted to leave, wondering what Alanna was up to.

"Jonathan," Delia purred as she kissed him. Then, without warning, Delia slashed at him with the knife. Jon leaped back, sword raised. He had no time to struck, for Delia stabbed the knife in Jon's chest, missing his heart by inches. The prince dropped.

Alanna continued to struggle.

"Is Delia done yet?" Haokiki demanded.

"Here she comes,"

Delia, still holding her bloody knife, rushed forward. Haokiki smiled evilly.

"Now," he turned to the princess, "one left,"

Alanna frowned. What did he mean by that? Her eyes rested on the bloody knife.

"Y-you didn't-"

Alex laughed. "Jon's dead," he sneered, "and so will you,"

"H-he's not dead," Alanna stammered. The very thought of living just one day without her prince made her shuddered.

"All we need now is your blood,"

Alanna looked at him. There was a hungry gleamed in Alex's eye.

"We are going to bring Roger back to life!"

"You bastards!" The princess cried. She wouldn't let them get away with this. She certainly won't let Roger walk upon this earth!

"_Bringing one back to life isn't that difficult," Roger had told Alex and the others, "You will need blood from the enemy- in this case Alanna and Jon-and my blood as well," Roger added as an after thought. What Roger had said next, was drone out by the sounds of screams. The King's Own had run in. _

Mike scowled at the memory as Alex pulled out his sword. As much as she hated to admit it, Alanna was helpless. The big knight drove his sword into Alanna's arm. The princess yelped in pain. Blood freely poured down from the wound. Soon, Alex's sword and the grass were thick with blood. Alanna had fainted.

"Leave the girl here," Lord Haokiki barked, "we'll leave the king a little surprise,"


	10. An ending

A/N: well here it is! The final chapter. Don't worry I'll repost the sequel to this very soon. I promise! And I couldn't think of a title.

Chapter Nine: An ending

The son rose up the next morning. Jon stirred and pulled the covers over himself. He wanted to sleep!

"Evil sun," he growled. "Where's the moon?"

"Not a morning people are you?" Duke Baird smiled as he walked forward. A steaming up of hot tea where in his hands.

"Isn't it obvious?" he muttered, taking the cup of tea. "What happened?" he asked after a few sips. He blinked and glared at the sun: it was way to bright on a fall morning!

"You were lucky," the duke pointed out, "the knife missed your heart by inches,"

"Your grace!"

A guard rushed in. Alanna was limp in his arms. Jon let out a cry of fury.

"Who did this?" his voice was cold

"We don't know, your highness. We found her this morning,"

"Alex," came a quiet voice. Alanna slowly raised her head. She was white as a ghost.

"What?"

"Alex, Delia, Haokiki and Mike,"

"Alanna, what-"

"They succeeded. Roger is alive,"

A few weeks after the incident, Alex, Delia, Mike, and Haokiki were caught and hanged. Alanna it seemed had suffered more than Jon. She looked better, but still pale and weak. They were wed in Midwinter and were crowned king and queen. Jon found Alanna sitting alone in their rooms.

"Ana?"

Startled, the queen looked at him.

"Are you alright?"

Alanna nodded. "I'm fine,"

"Ana," there was a hint of annoyance in the king's voice.

"What?"

"You're hiding something,"

"Am not,"

"Are too,"

Even though they're now rulers, Alanna and Jon sometimes act like children when they were alone.

"Jon, I'm pregnant,"

Jon let out a gleeful shout and scooped her in his arms. Alanna half laughed and half groaned.

"Hope our child has my characteristics,"

"The world will end if that happens," She laughed.


End file.
